This invention relates generally to high intensity discharge lamp devices and, more particularly, to a high intensity discharge lamp which has omitted mercury from filled material within an arc tube.
The high intensity discharge lamp has been widely and increasingly employed, in addition to the field of illumination, in such further fields of nonillumination including visual, business and office machines and devices, visual projecting apparatus and so on.